custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Axon
Bio A FORMER toa of rock, but has ice and electricity powers, he is one of the more powerful FORMER toa. How it all started? well, its like this... he was once just a matoran, living in Ko-wahi in the island MATA NUI, he was just trying to survive all the troubles out there, and before he was caught by bohrak. He made the mask "the one in his older form" and was keeping it with him just in case. Then, when Makuta teridax found out about the mask "after the mask of light was known" Teridax knew he would be in such trouble... so he knocked out axon with his staff "luckly axon didn't get killed," and teleported him to unkown land "known as bara magna." After axon was in bara Magna, met up with some vorox, he knew he couldn't survive long out there. he thought to himself, "is this a good time to make use of my mask?" After thinking for a while in the Iconox, he did put on the mask, and he turned into a toa glatorian. but getting the Thornax launcher and a blade wasn't all that easy, he used his sword to slaughter all the vorox in his path, stole their thornax launchers, and now he is an eligable glatorian. After some glatorian fights, he was able to upgrade his thornax launcher. He collected scrap metals around Iconox, melted the metal, and made a scope for his launcher. After dealing with a lot of vorox because he needed to find more metals in the wastes, he made some of his own custom weapons "mostly guns." while he was doing all that, he met quite a few in the wastes, for example, he met up with Clawrisk the Demon or CtD, toa argon, Skrall, korpo, Fragg, Fero and skirmix, Bizzork, and of course PLENTY of rahi and Vorox. After making all his guns and 2 blades, he thought about having a fortress, to take over roxtus, and make things right. So off he went to find some toa and glatorians to join his fortress, it wasn't easy, but he did manage. while finding some members, he met a few rahi to keep as pets, and his sister got to take care of them. His journy home wasn't easy, he had to make good progress in a Mist that was hard for him and his members to get to the fortress, especially with all the Vorox and other rahi about. when the Karda Nui Saga came in, he had been teleported to karda nui, by an OoMN member, and there he got 2 jetpacks, and faught the makuta for good, and his main target was mainly Vamprah, because vamprah caused alot of damage to his friends, so he wanted to get even with him. After the JOB was done he had strangely teleported back "who did it is unkown" so he currently is bara magna "his home." But it didn't last long... The Order of Mata Nui had called him to go to their base, he did, and the reason is so bad that it would give them nightmares for a long time. Axon was sent to Helryx, so that he could be exiled because he Killed a few toa, for his defense, but the Order of Mata Nui did NOT understand. he is currently in bara magna, fighting evil. Axon was depressed about this, but then he thought,"Well, one good thing about being a former toa is that you have more freedom, and I can fight evil whenever I want, I may like this." But that is NOT to last, the Order of Mata Nui want him dead, so he fights Order of Mata Nui members currently. Weapons He carries 3 blades, 19 guns, and the latest the chainsaw Blades: Dark blade "a blade that has shadow powers" Bright blade "twin of the dark blade, but has light powers" Ice blade "ax-like blade that has ice powers Guns: Thornax launcher "more of a launcher than a gun, but oh well" Dart pistol "pistol that shoots sleeping darts" SMG "semi automatic gun" Automag "semi automatic pistol" Pistol "pistol with a laser" Assault pistol "machinegun pistol" Tommy gun "semi automatic" Shotgun Linkgun bio rifle shock rifle Viper rifle "plasma rifle" Flak cannon multi-barraled Rocket launcher Slasher "assault pistol with blade on the bottom of it" SUPER chaingun "besker-firing minigun" Railgun Redeemer "brutal rocket launcher and he also has the chainsaw as I said. Location Iconox, Bara Magna Trivia Axon was inspired by Axon from Unreal Tournament 2004 axon is Actionpuny's self MOC "Actionpuny from Youtube" axon is an exiled toa axon was made in 2009 axon is in the series "Bionicles Fight For Freedom" appearances Bionicles Fight For Freedom